What Have Happen
by Lol58
Summary: Kyle never learn of what may happen that can change his life forever Fankyle vs. Sigkyle
1. The Frist Kiss

ch.1

Was a normal day Kyle was study as all way when he heard Fanboy and Chum Chum this time seem it was Yo want Chum Chum again and Fanboy did allow that.

"Oh Fanboy can you-" Yo, with her high pitch voice before Fanboy cut her off.

"No way Yo!" Fanboy said carry Chum Chum up in the air with his two hand.

"But Fanboy-"

"No mean no"

"You said it Fanboy" Chum Chum looking that Fanboy Kyle stop study and look in this thought he worried.

He can't never get Fanboy to act as Yo do but-maybe because he wasn't a girl or want Chum Chum so badly as Yo do. Kyle never like when Fanboy, only because

bug him all the time, he just want to study and Fanboy is all way there being happy for no reason that all.

"Fanboy, Fanboy, FANBOY!" Yo yell that Fanboy

"No, no, NO!" Fanboy running way from Yo in the cafeteria as the same time carry Chum Chum.

Kyle got annoyed so he left the cafeteria and walking the hall wall to go outside to study in out of the cafeteria. Fanboy still carry Chum Chum he didn't see Kyle nor

Kyle see Fanboy. Fanboy trip Chum Chum flew into the crash can Kyle turn Fanboy fall on him everyone heard the loud sound. Everyone all ran out and all of them

was in shock. Fanboy kiss Kyle, both of them was on the floor. Fanboy and Kyle both was in shock most of all, the kiss was an accident but didn't stop the people

from talking. Kyle didn't know what to do all the people was looking that him or Fanboy.

"Can someone help me? I'm stuck ," Chum Chum voice in the crash he wasn't hurt but he was stuck.

Some people came to help Chum Chum other just look that him. Now is my chance to escape Kyle thought he didn't look that Fanboy he didn't have the time so he

ran the opposite from other student. As fast as he look he know he can get back to class like this. No. So he jump out of the gate of the school he ran fast to get to

his home. He didn't care if he get into trouble he just wanted to get out. Nothing matter to him anymore. Nothing in his study told how to deal with this.


	2. Problem

Ch. 2

At last Kyle reach his apartment tried and out of breath all he can think of was that kiss he know wasn't true but he can't stop thinking about it.

" Dam you ninnies" Kyle yell that the sky.

That would never happen if he still in Milkweed Academy but no. He enrolled in Galaxy Hills Elementary School. Just because he turn his Professor Flan into a raspberry flan-he over reacted. Kyle never like that Professor, not one bit. Is unfair that to Kyle that he has to grant to re-admit to Milkweed even low Milkweed Academy whose permission to do so.

"You come home early-did school finish?" Scrivener elf open the door for Kyle. Kyle didn't stay anything he just walking up the stair.

"I bet he got kick out just like Milkweed Academy" Necronomicon laugh on the cough

"No" Kyle said in bad mood

." How you know I was outside?"

"I hear you loud voice " the Scrivener elf respond.

"You woke me up from my sleep" Necronomicon the spell book said.

"So did you come school early?" the elf wonder

"I ditch school," Kyle respond Necronomicon and Scrivener elf was in shock they never thought that Kyle would do anything like this.

"H-how?" both of them said.

"I jump over the gate" Kyle look that the floor walking to his room.

"With magic?" Necronomicon said.

"No, I didn't use magic this time" Kyle look that them both

" Is just . . ." Kyle not know what to say, about what happen

"Just what?" the elf said.

"I not want to talk about," Kyle keep on looking that the floor.

"But why," the elf said.

"Because?!" Kyle still looking that the floor.

"Because?" Necronomicon was not understanding that all.

"Not, you have stuff to do like. . . doing tasks or going back to sleep!" Kyle yell that them both.

Both of them was in shock Kyle never ever yell that them before. Then he ran to his room he fell bad low but how can he explain what happen, at school. At the same time he was so tried from all the running he fall sleep with out thinking what going to happen next.

The next morning was school that Galaxy Hills Elementary School.

"Kyle wake up! Is time ready for school you be late," the elf try-ed to wake up Kyle.

"What? Is morning I must have sleep all night, and with my clothes on?" Kyle half of sleep.

"Well Mr. Mufflin call, he wonder why you weren't that class after lunch" Scrivener elf told Kyle with his mad face.

"Did you told him that I ditch," Kyle thought the elf must told Mr. Mufflin that he ditch he look at the elf.

"No, I just told him I pick you up, he seem he buy it." Kyle was in shock he never thought that the elf would do that, unless he made him which he didn't do, this time.

"Mmm . . . an elf that pick up a wizards," Kyle told himself. " that funny." Kyle laugh softy but he stop laugh when he look that the elf. "Hey I-I'm sorry I yell that you and Necronomicon," Kyle look that him.

"Is all right but you have to go to school," the elf look that Kyle with his eyes.

"I not want to," Kyle told the elf.

"Can I-"

"Nope" "Come -"

"Why? Is not like you?" Kyle knew he have to tell him and Necronomicon as well.

"All right I tell you, only if-I not go to school today."

"All right, only this once's."

"But, fist you need to get Necronomicon then I tell you," Kyle look that the elf.

So the elf got Necronomicon from his sleep Kyle told them what happen.

" Not tell no one," Kyle tell them both.

"You and Fanboy," elf laugh so hard.

"Mum Mum in the trash," Necronomicon laugh so harder and cry-ed

. "Is Chum Chum," Kyle was getting a little mad. "Not tell Sigmund I know he will laugh that me and tell everyone that Milkweed Academy," Kyle said.

"I won't," Both of them said.

"What are you going to do all day," the spell book look that Kyle.

"Me?" Kyle point that himself.

"Yes, you are you ditching again?" the spell book ask.

"I let him ditch for today," the elf said.

"I'm not ditching I just . . not fell like it," Kyle said "Well whatever I busy doing something," the elf said.

"Taking dance I bet," Kyle look that the elf.

"N-no," the elf lie then he vanish.

"You should go to school," the spell book look that Kyle.

"Is late I go tomorrow," Kyle said.

"You will?!"

"Yes I will Necronomicon."

Mostly Necronomicon nags Kyle about the moral implications of his choices.

"I go and practice on my spell-so I can bet Sigmund when he come," Kyle told Necronomicon."He always come when I'm not ready."

"What do you think Fanboy thinking about this."

"I-I don't know," Kyle told himself

"I never thought about that."

"Well you know Fanboy everything is a joke for him."

"Yeah," Kyle in a confused mood but then he relies that Fanboy never get series that him but that Yo he does. He doesn't know if he angry or envy of that but that shouldn't bug him at all."Well Fanboy is Fanboy."

"I see, well I know one thing."

"What is it?"

"Sigmund will all way win."

"WHAT?! As if, Kyle the conjurer won't lose to Sigmund the Stinker," Kyle look that him with a mad face.

"You mean Sigmund the Sorcerer."

"Like I'd give an elf."

The spell book began to laugh.

"Hey, I'm sorry I yell that you from yesterday," Kyle left and went to his room.

"This boy have a good heart but someone bossy but as well free-spirited," the spell book told himself.


	3. School

Ch.3

Kyle was little scared it was morning that mean school he couldn't sleep all day he wonder what his classmate may think of them. He didn't want to go to school but, as you can see he know the elf won't let him stay that home all day. Either way he knew that he have to go back school some day.

"You up," the elf look that Kyle.

Kyle didn't say anything, he still wonder what his classmate may think of him.

"You still think about is," the spell book said.

"Y-yeah," Kyle respond making his cereal.

"No worried Kyle, I believe they forget," the spell book look that Kyle.

"Wisdom world Necronomicon," Kyle not in a good mood.

"Well, you were at the wrong place, that the wrong time," the elf drinking his tea.

Kyle stop eating and look that the elf quickly.

"What have you said?" Kyle look that the elf

"Mm mm?" the elf look that Kyle.

" Scrivener elf what have you said ," Kyle look that the elf.

"All I said was that you were that wrong place, that the wrong time," the elf stop drinking this tea.

"That it!" Kyle jump out of his seat

"What it?" Necronomicon wonder.

"Not you get it," Kyle look that them he was kind, of happy. Both of them was in shock they never see Kyle happy before."If someone ask what happen on that day all I say is ' I was that the wrong place that the wrong time.'"

Both of them look that Kyle.

"See you later," Kyle left out the door .

"Kyle you forgot about me again!" The spell book yell.

"Maybe he don't want you go with him anymore," the elf started to drink his tea and then laugh softy.

Kyle walk into school he open his locker. Everything going to be all right Kyle, he told himself. Just remember you was that the wrong place that the wrong time.

"Look, Kyle is here."

That voice sound like.

"Fanboy?!"

"And Chum Chum," Fanboy shove Chum Chum to Kyle face.

"I see," Kyle look that both of them.

"So why didn't you come to school yesterday?" Fanboy ask Kyle.

"Oh, he must been sick," Chum Chum said.

"Yeah," Fanboy look that Chum Chum.

"Or ditch school," Chum Chum said.

Both of them laugh hard, Kyle was getting annoyed.

"Oh Kyle we know you never will ditch school," Fanboy look that Kyle.

What? I ditch school yesterday Kyle told himself he was even more mad.

"Hey Kyle let go to class together," Fanboy paused, Kyle was in shock "All three of us."

"Oh?! Uh . . . no thank," Kyle left.

Fanboy and Chum Chum ran after Kyle. Both of them with their smile around Kyle.

"Leave me alone," Kyle walking a little faster.

"Hey Fanboy I forget something in my locker be right back," Chum Chum told Fanboy and he ran back to his locker.

"Would you join your pale," Kyle told Fanboy still walking.

"Nah . . . he said he be right back," Fanboy told Kyle.

"Ok then."

"Hey why didn't you come to school yesterday?"

"Because."

"Oh I see."

"See what?"

"You not want to talk about it," Fanboy look Kyle in the face."I won't ask you."

"Uh . . . thanks?"

"No problem, friend,"Fanboy give a great big smile to Kyle.

"I didn't know you have friend."

Kyle know that voice to well.

" Sigmund!" Kyle turn he saw Sigmund more then ever he was mad with big grin and a growl.

Fanboy stand their confused.

"Hello . . . friend," Sigmund with a happy grin and with a little laugh.


	4. Sigmund the Stinker

Ch.4

Kyle look down on Sigmund with all his hate.

'Why are you here!' Kyle told himself.

"At lest say hi," Sigmund with a smirk.

"Hi, Sigmund," Fanboy ran up to him.

"Oh?! . . . Hello friends of Kyle or Fanboy," Sigmund eye looking down on him.

Kyle didn't understand, seem to Kyle that Sigmund really not like Fanboy but he never done that before. Kyle look that both of them, Fanboy seem really happy to see Sigmund but Sigmund isn't happy to see him for some reason. Sigmund look like like he hated Fanboy.

"Sigmund know my name," Fanboy look that Kyle.

"Where is your . . . little sidekick?" Sigmund ask Fanboy.

"Oh Chum Chum?" Fanboy look that Sigmund."He said he have to get something from his locker."

"So is . . . only you and Kyle?" Sigmund look like he wasn't happy about that.

"Yup," Fanboy in a happy mood with a smile.

"Well," Kyle close his eyes and start walking way of both of them."Seem. . . you two, have lot of catching up to do." Kyle stop walking."So I leave you two, it."

A cloud of violet smoke appear front of Kyle.

"Kyle why are you trying, to be so. . . mean," Sigmund look that Kyle.

Kyle was getting little annoyed that Sigmund all way do that.

"No worried Sigmund," Fanboy ran and drab Kyle on his wist and stared hugging him."He always do that."

'Can you stop that Fanboy, Sigmund is going to laugh that me,' Kyle told himself try to escape from Fanboy arm.

"Can you take your hand off of Kyle," Sigmund looking that Fanboy in a anger mood.

Look like to Kyle that Sigmund wanted to bite Fanboy.

"Ok," Fanboy with a smile.

Kyle fall down to the floor.

"Oww," Kyle on the floor.

"Sorry Kyle," Fanboy give one of his hand to Kyle.

Kyle grab Fanboy's hand and help him stand up.

"Thank you," Kyle gave a smile to Fanboy.

Kyle look that Sigmund, he was that shock Kyle didn't understand.

'Why is Sigmund so in shock?' Kyle told himself.

"No way," was Chum Chum."Sigmund is here."

"Yeah,"Fanboy run to Chum Chum."So what is it, that is so important that have to get something from your locker bubbly."

"Is the new comic from Man-Arctica,"Chum Chum show it to Fanboy."I left it in my locker remember Fanboy and we forgot."

"Oh yeah," Fanboy said."Hey Kyle want to read Man-Arctica with us?"

"No thank,"Kyle trying not to be mean.

"How about-" Fanboy said be he was cut of.

"No!" Sigmund look death in the eyes, to Fanboy.

"Ok," Fanboy grab Chum Chum with one arm."See you later."

"See you later," Chum Chum both of them."Let go."

"All right," said Fanboy he run off with Chum Chum in the hall ways.

'What am I going to do. . . with both of you,' Kyle told himself

Then Kyle remember one thing, he was by himself WITH the German wizard, Sigmund.

"Only you and me."

Kyle didn't say anything he didn't even know what to say. He didn't even look that Sigmund he is, Kyle's former rival from Milkweed Academy.

'If Sigmund want another battle' Kyle was thinking.'Even, trying to improve my spell, I'm still not really. Why does he all way come when I'm not ready!"

"Mmm Kyle?"Sigmund try to touch Kyle's Arm.

Quickly Kyle move before Sigmund have a chance touch him.

"Not touch me!" Kyle point that Sigmund.

Kyle look that Sigmund with his head down.

'Did I hurt Sigmund,' in Kyle thought.

Kyle try to see if he hurt Sigmund that at point he didn't care if they were rival. Sigmund put his head up look that Kyle he wasn't hurt at all.

"What?"

"N-nothing."

"Oh I see."

"Mmm?"

"You are in shock that I'm more better than you Kyle. Right Kyle?"

"As if!"Kyle feel stupid, that he was worried for Sigmund he should have know that he no longer friend with Sigmund.

"That I'm more successful and skillful," Sigmund look that Kyle with a happy grin."After all I am Sigmund the Sorcerer."

"More like Sigmund the Stinker."

"_Really_?"

"Yes _really_."

Both of them look that each other with anger.

"Should you go back to school," Kyle look that Sigmund

"You mean Milkweed Academy?"

"Yes!"

"No classes for today."

"Are you telling the true?"

"All ways."

The bell ring that mean class have began.

"Well I have to get to class," Kyle close his eyes stared walkingbut Sigmund trip Kyle.

Kyle fall down.

"Oww," Kyle was on the floor.

Kyle show a mad face to Sigmund. Sigmund give one of this hand to Kyle.

"Sorry Kyle," Sigmund said.

"AS IF! I am going take your hand!" Kyle growl. "Like I'd give an elf."

Kyle pull himself up and stared walking Sigmund was just standing their but Kyle wasn't looking back he was more mad. He felt stupid to worried about Sigmund he is his rival after all. He made in time for class everyone was here.

'Get past the day as all ways,' Kyle told himself.


	5. The Fight

Ch. 5

The class began the day went normal Mr. Mufflingrouchy yet often playful teacher was teaching a boring lesson. Everyone even Kyle have hard time not to fall sleep but for Fanboy and Chum Chum they were playing as all ways. Kyle was little shock no one ask about _that_ day,_that_ kiss Kyle shiver trying to forget that. But now all he can think of, why? Why Sigmund is here and where is he now?

'Hope he doing nothing to get me in trouble or being a laughing stock AGAIN!' Kyle told himself.

"Kyle?" a voice said.

"UH?!" Kyle look up and it was Fanboy." Hello Fanboy, should you go back to your seat."

"Um? Is recess," Fanboy said.

"Oh."

"What are you doing here still?"

"Nothing I guess," Kyle look down on his seat."Where is Chum Chum?"

"Um. . . he can't wait?"

"Wait for what?"

"Um . . . when Mr. Mufflin say 'recess' he ran to the bathroom."

"Oh."

Kyle look around no one was class, all of them was outside.

"Then . . . why are you here, shold you go with Chum Chum?"

"Well," Fanboy look way from Kyle look like he was brushing." You look so alone so I thought-"

"Thought of what?!" It was Sigmund looking that both of them.

Then Sigmund went into the classroom.

"Why are you still here!" Kyle quickly got up.

"Well-" Sigmund try to say before Kyle cuthim off.

"Never mind," Kyle grab Fanboy 's hand and quickly try to leave the classroom.

"Wait!" Sigmund block the door.

"What it is!" Kyle look up that Sigmund still holding Fanboy's hand.

"Look, why do you hate me!"

"Hate you?!" Kyle yell."I ALWAYS HATE YOU!"

Sigmund was speechless.

"Let go," Kyle said to Fanboy.

Both of them left the classroom and went outside.

"Wow," Fanboy said when they was outside.

"Wow what?" Kyle look that Fanboy.

"I never heard you scream."

"What? I do scream sometime that you?"

"Yeah but not like that," Fanboy look that Kyle." I think you many hurt Sigmund."

"What?!"

"Can you say 'sorry' to him?"

"No!"Kyle yell.

Kyle try to leave Fanboy but Fanboy trip Kyle on his feet.

"Oww," Kyle told himself." If this keep up I'm going to have to marry the floor."

Fanboy laugh.

"Here," Fanboy said giving one of his hand to Kyle,

"Thanks."

Kyle got up, by the help of Fanboy.

"UNBELIVABLE!" Sigmund yell as well got mad he walk to the both of them.

" Sigmund?" Kyle look that him Kyle was a little bit of shock.

"Yes me! He trip you and yet, you let him help you?!" Sigmund point that Fanboy.

"Uh . . . yeah?"

"WHY?!"

"Because he, my friend at why," Kyle look that Sigmund.

"What about me?"

"You? We are, no longer friend!" Kyle step back and started walking way from Sigmund and Fanboy.

"Come one Fan let Sigmund be," Kyle still walking.

"As if!" Sigmund got Kyle's arm hurting Kyle.

"Oww that hurt,"Kyle try to free himself. "Let go of me Sigmund."

"NO WAY!" Sigmund said hurting more of Kyle's arm.

" Sigmund stop! You hurting Kyle!" Fanboy look that Sigmund look like he was begging.

"But of human!" Sigmund tell that Fanboy.

'Is really hurt,' Kyle told himself.

"Stop!" Fanboy push Sigmund to the ground leting go of Kyle.

Kyle was in shock Fanboy never push anyone before. Everyone saw it they all ran where they are.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT," everyone said.

"Oh so you wanted a fight Fanboy," Sigmund with a big grin geting his hand ready to hit fanboy. "Here I go!"

'No! I can't let this happen!' Kyle told himself.

"STOP!" Kyle ran and got of front of Fanboy to keep him safe from Sigmund.

Sigmund stop in time.

"Let out of the way, Kyle!" Sigmund look that Kyle.

"NO!" Kyle look around everyone was wacthing him but he didn't care he more to looking that Sigmund." I'm not leting you hurt my _FRIEND_!"

"Fine then! I make you out of the way," Sigmund got Kyle's arm almost throwing him to the ground.

"STOP!" everyone look even Kyle it was Mr. Mufflin. "Everyone back to class."

Mr. Mufflin looking that everyone.

"But not time yet!" Francine said

"I said now," Mr. Mufflin said in anger.

"All right," everyone said.

"Not you three," Mr. Mufflin looking that Kyle, Fanboy even more that Sigmund they haven't move a inch.

"What did I say about a fight," Looking that Kyle and Fanboy.

"Wasn't our fault it was him," Kyle point that Sigmund.

"I not want to heard about it," Mr. Mufflin said. "Both of you, are going to stay after school and help Janitor Poopatine what ever he need, got that."

"Yes," Fanboy said.

"B-but, but," Kyle try to say something but he couldn't have the right word to come out.

"Mr. Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason," Mr. Mufflin looking that him.

"Yes sir," Kyle looking down on his shoe.

"And you," Mr. Mufflin looking that Sigmund." Get out of this school. You are not even enrolled in this school I not want to see you here."

Sigmund look that Kyle, and Fanboy not that Mr. Mufflin.

"Fine," Sigmund walking way."Its is not over . . ._Fanboy."_

Sigmund look that Fanboy and only him then he left with a cloud of violet smoke.

"You two in the classroom," Mr. Mufflin said.

Fanboy started to walking first then Kyle startes to walk.

'Thank a lot Sigmund you got me in trouble onces again,' Kyle told himself.'I hope I never see you again.'

Kyle went to the class room with Fanboy and they took their seat and Mr. Mufflin was onces again telling another boring lesson.


	6. The Reason

ch.6

It was after school Kyle went to Janitor Poopatine for what happen that lunch thank to Sigmund.

"I need you to pick gum under the table," Janitor Poopatine look that Kyle in a creepy way."Is the most dangerous thing anyone can ever done."

"0k?"Kyle didn't understand what he have heard.

"Sorry I'm late," Fanboy ran with his side Chum Chum.

"About time," Kyle got annoyed.

"Hello Janitor Poopatine," Fanboy respond.

"Poop," Chum Chum said.

"So what all three of us are doing?" Fanboy question.

"Three of us!" Kyle and Janitor Poopatine in a shock.

"Yeah, Chum Chum said he will help us is that great Kyle," Fanboy ran up to Kyle with a big smile.

"That great," Kyle was unsure about it.

"The more the victims," Janitor Poopatine said but everyone look that him Kyle was unsure." I-I mean people . . . yes people."

Then Janitor Poopatine give an evil was a little scared.

"So what all of us going to do then?" Fanboy said.

"Pick up gum," Kyle look annoyed.

"Gum?!" Faboy and Chum Chum together.

"Yes,"Janitor Poopatine said.

"No what Fan I forgot something," Chum Chum look that Fanboy." See you . . . uh later."

"He not coming back is he," Kyle look back that Fanboy.

"Guess not," Fanboy said.

"Get to it," Janitor Poopatine look that both of them then he left.

"K-Kyle let work together,"Fanboy wasn't looking that Kyle.

"All right then," Kyle said.

'The faster do it the faster we are done,' Kyle told himself.

Kyle and Fanboy both of them went to the closer room and then so on.

"Finally," Kyle walk to a class room."This is the last one."

"Yup," Fanboy was tried.

"I smell and have gum on me,"Kyle said."How discussion this is."

"Not that much," Fanboy cover the same thing look that Kyle."Seem all right to me."

"You to nice Fan,"Kyle stared to scape the gum under the table.

"Um. . .Kyle _your_ the nice person I have EVER meet."

"What?"

Fanboy came closer to Kyle.

"When Sigmund almost hit me you use yourself to protected me and mostly that shock me,"Fanboy look that Kyle in his eyes almost stun Kyle in his place." Thank you."

"Your my friend Fanboy," Kyle look way that Fanboy."Of course I would that."

"Only you do that and . . . I'm sorry," Fanboy begin to cry.

"Fanboy stop crying a-and not be sorry," Kyle look that Fanboy but he keep crying."Not cry, not cry."

Kyle grab Fanboy and hug him and didn't let go of him. The more Fanboy cry the more Kyle keep hugging.

"No more," Kyle close his eyes."No more crying."

"Your the nice one now, and sorry about the kiss the other day," Fanboy stop crying.

"Is all right,"Kyle open his eyes and let go of Fanboy and give a kind smile.

Fanboy was brushing. Which leaving Kyle confused.

'Did I do something wrong?' Kyle was questioning himself.

"I'm sorry," Fanboy grab Kyle in a flash and put Kyle on the ground not that hard.

"What are you doing?!"Kyle was nerves and scared.

"I'm sorry," Fanboy look way from Kyle."Hope nothing bad come out of this."

"What do you-"

In that minute without anything Fanboy kiss Kyle on the lips. Kyle was in shock he wasn't able to move because Fanboy got both of Kyle's wrist. Fanboy keep on kissing Kyle even harder.

'I can't breath,' Kyle told himself. 'I'm choking.'

Kyle felt his body warmer. Kyle felt he was, going to die. Fanboy let go of Kyle, Kyle was breathing heavily.

"More," said Fanboy.

Kyle was scared even low he have power and he was not human he felt powerless to Fanboy. Yet again Fanboy put his lip on the redhead and kissing him with more focus and pressure and choking him more. Fanboy let go of Kyle.

"Not take it in a wrong way but . . . I'm in love with you," said Fanboy leaving Kyle in silenced but not shock."Since few moths you came to this school and now. I fall in love of who you are your kind heart your everything. I was scared from the kiss of other day when you ran way from school. The next day you didn't show up all I was thinking about was you and only you. Then you show up today I was happy and over joy. But . . . Sigmund show up as he does. He seem mad that me for no reason and you know the rest."

Kyle got up from the ground and sit up with Fanboy.

"I know but-" Kyle got cut of by a voice.

"Are you guys are done?" Chum Chum walking in the room unknowing what have happen.

"Yeah almost," Fanboy respond looking way from Kyle.

"That good," Chum Chum look that Fanboy."Then I should be going then."

"See you later bubbly," Fanboy look that Chum Chum.

"You should go with Chum Chum," Kyle look that Fanboy.

"Kyle?" Fanboy look that Kyle in a nerves way.

"What? Were still good friend," Kyle look that Fanboy with a gleaned of his eyes then with a kind smile." AND I can do it all by myself like you said almost done."

"Thank you," Fanboy looking that Kyle over joy.

" Wait I coming," Fanboy ran to Chum Chum

"Come on Fanboy," said Chum Chum.

Then he left with Chum Chum and they was gone.

'Back to this,' Kyle told himself taking the gum from the table.


	7. Friend or Foe

Ch.7

"I'm done," Kyle walking to Janitor Poopatine.

"Mmm . . . where is Fanboy?" Janitor Poopatine straight in the eyes of Kyle.

"Um. . .him, he well. . . you know we are done so I say he can leave and-" Kyle was cut off by Janitor Poopatine.

"I know you let Fanboy early and you did all the work," Janitor Poopatine look that Kyle.

"Well . . . not all he did most all the always and I did a some."

"Alright, alright you not have to say it _who did what_, I'll tell Mr. Mufflin that both of you did what you have to do _so_ just go home," Janitor Poopatine told Kyle.

"Alright," Kyle left.

He was out of the school Kyle's heart was pounding from Fanboy kiss not only that Fanboy is in love with him.

"Oh!" Kyle not know what to done now.

He did not know that he was in front of his apartment.

"I'm home sorry I came late," Kyle walking in.

No answer, then he saw two note.

The first note one say:

_Sorry Kyle I have to do some task I won't be back in a few days. I think you can take care of yourself._

_- **Scrivener Elf**_

* * *

The second note say:

_Hey Kyle sorry I can't companion but I do believe that you have moral implications of your own choices. I also won't be back in a few days I have to do some stuff._

_-**Necronomicon**_

* * *

"Well that just _great," _Kyle jump on the cough, he close his eyes with a mad face. "I'm_ all_ alone."

"Your_ not_ alone," a voice said.

"Who is that," Kyle quickly got off from the cough and was in a panted."_Fanboy?"_

"_FANBOY?!"_ the voice was in anger. " Is he your_ friend _now? What about me? I'm I no longer your_ friend?!"_

"Who are you?!"

A black figure came out, _it_ was _Sigmund,_ he was in _rage._

"_Sigmund?! _GET OUT!" Kyle wasn't happy.

"_NO!"_ Sigmund grab both of Kyle's arm and threw him on the cough as hard as he could. "Not, in till I get what I wanted."

"T-that is w-what," Kyle was trap and also scared.

_"You!"_

_"Me?!"_

_"_I not going to stand there and wait for someone to take you away from me," Sigmund growled.

Kyle quickly stared to put the pieces together, _that_ Sigmund . . . _was in loved._


	8. Save Me

Ch.8

"Sigmund are you in_ love_ with me," Kyle ask.

Sigmund didn't say a word.

"Sigmund?" Kyle try to get up but Sigmund's forces was to strong. "May be . . . Fanboy can-"

"NOT EVEN SAY THAT NAME!" Sigmund yell that Kyle.

"W-what. . .F-Fanboy,"Kyle's entire body was shanking of beginning afraid.

"YES THAT!" Sigmund began to tighter his both hand and stared to hurting Kyle.

"Ok . . ok Sigmund that hurting_ me!" _Kyle yell to Sigmund.

The pain was so great Kyle began to cry and couldn't stop from crying.

"Sigmund _please_ stop HURTING ME_!" _with tears coming from his eyes.

With no words Sigmund lose his tight grab but still having his hand on Kyle's arm. Kyle stop crying and shanking but Sigmund started to lick Kyle's face, _of tear_ from his face. Kyle close his eyes waiting, for this to end.

"Why are you closing your eyes Kyle? Is just the beginning," Sigmund with a evil face close to Kyle.

Kyle open his eyes and yell out."Scrivener Elf, Necronomicon,"

"_Oh_, Kyle they are not here,_ no one is here_," Sigmund look that Kyle.

Kyle did not know what, _will_ come next _but _he wanted to get away from Sigmund. Kyle try but was no use Sigmund was to powerful even without his power he was stronger than Kyle.

"S-Sigmund? W-what are y-you going t-to do with m-me?" Kyle stared to shank.

"You sound _so_ cute," Sigmund got close to Kyle, and stared to kiss his neck.

"Nnnn," Kyle did not like what Sigmund was doing. " C-can you nnnn s-stop."

"Stop?" Sigmund look that Kyle. " Stop from you, making those lovely sound. _No way_."

Sigmund began to kiss Kyle's neck again.

"Hh hhh," Kyle trying to take a deep breath."Uuuuu."

"That is what I like to hear," Sigmund turn Kyle around on the back side. "We are going to have so much fun."

"NO!" Kyle yell. "THIS ISN'T FUN!"

"_Like I ask_," Sigmund didn't care that all.

"Scrivener Elf? Necronomicon? FANBOY?!" Kyle yell with all his might but no one is here to help him _he was_ alone . . . again.

"WHAT DID I SAY," Sigmund look that Kyle all mad.

Kyle look that Sigmund he was in shock he turn around to not face Sigmund's face and close his eyes and stared to cry.

"I _was_ trying to be nice but _now_ you got me mad Kyle. _I'll_ make you_ pay, with your body,_" Sigmund with a evil smile. "What? Waiting for a hero to save you? "

'Your right Sigmund,' Kyle told himself. 'No one _will_ save me. . . _not even_ . . _Fanboy_. '


	9. Behind The Secret

Ch.9

Mean while inThe Fanlair.

"What wrong?" Chum Chum look that Fanboy.

"I thought some one call my name," Fanboy look that the wall. " I guess it was nothing."

"Let play," Chum Chum ask Fanboty.

But, Fanboy just look that the wall.

"Fan?" Chum Chum walk up to Fanboy."Maybe we should go to sleep?"

"You go pal."

"Alright."

'Why do I have a bad feeling,' Fanboy told himself. 'I hope it have nothing to do with Kyle.'

"Fan?"

"Coming."

As the night go by the two superhero went to sleep not knowing what have happen. The next day in school the two superhero, went to the hall walls and saw Kyle. He put his head down it seem to the two Fanboy seem that Kyle was walking funny, almost as if, it hurt him.

"Hey Kyle," Chum Chum run up to Kyle.

But Kyle just look that Chum Chum and walk off.

'That odd?' Fanboy told himself.

"Oh, well," Chum Chum walk back to Fanboy. " I guess he _was _in, one of his mood again."

"Hey, Chum Chum do you think something happen to Kyle," Fanboy seem worried.

"Nope,"Chum Chum look that his best friend." Come one Fan class is about to began."

So they went to class but Fanboy can't stop but staring that Kyle.

_'Kyle,'_ Fan boy think to himself.'Kyle hasn't say a words, he_ just_ put his head down and he didn't take note he_ mostly_ take notes that isn't normal. Something must have happen.'

It was recess. Fanboy follow Kyle but,Kyle didn't know that he was being follow.

"What you doing," Chum Chum look that Fan boy.

" Um . . .um," Fanboy try to say something but luckly Kyle went to the bathroom.

"I'm just going to the bathroom," Fanboy told Chum Chum.

_"Alright_, I'll be out side," Chum Chum told Fanboy and walk of.

"Ok."

'Now what is going on,' Fanboy told himself.

Fanboy open the door and saw Kyle close to the sink on the floor.

"Ow that hurt," Kyle told himself.

Seem to Fanboy that Kyle was in a lot of pain and his whole body was shanking.

"Kyle?" Fanboy look that Kyle.

In a shock Kyle got up quickly and try to flee but Fanboy block the door.

"Kyle?" Fanboy look that Kyle. " You can tell me. I won't say or tell anything to anyone."

Kyle didn't say a word, he just standing there with head down.

"Kyle? _We are_ alone, right_."_

Kyle noded his head.

"Kyle," Fanboy try to reach Kyle's arm as gentle as he can.

But Kyle went back to the wall grab his own arm he was scared and shanking. Then Fanboy saw red mark on Kyle's arm.

"Kyle did someone hurt you?"

"NO!"

But Fanboy run up to Kyle and hug him, " Is ok, let it out."

"I told you that I'm-," Kyle began to shanking." It hurt."

"It?" Fanboy look that Kyle.

"Um. . .I was lying," Kyle put both of his arm up and try to pull Fanboy of him.

Fanbot look that Kyle's arm it, still have red mark and Kyle was weaker and seem to hurt him more. Kyle try to pull Fanboy to get off of him.

'Fan is it now or never,' Fanboy told himself.


	10. Look and See

ch.10

'Fanboy!' Kyle thought to himself,'Ow is still hurt _stupid, _Sigmund! I will never let him do that again! _I will kill him.'_

_"_Kyle?" Fanboy look that Kyle.

"I'm fine!" Kyle look that Fanboy.

_But then_ Fanboy took off Kyle's t-shirt.

"Why did you do that!," Kyle yell.

But Fanboy was in shock, seeing Kyle all cover: red mark, bite mark, and hickeys.

"What have happen?" Fanboy.

"Um . . . a spell gone wrong?" Kyle try to say something.

"Even, _I_ not that dumb," Fanboy face frown. "Who did it?"

"Well," Kyle try to think of something.

"Kyle?"

"Alright, I got rape!" Those words that Kyle said without thinking about it. " I-I mean . . . well . . I didn't want to . . .b-but."

"Who?" Fanboy seem really mad.

"Nnnn," Kyle not want to say it.

"Kyle?" Fanboy look in to Kyle's eyes. "_I love you_. And I not going to let someone hurt you, I not think of you as object but a person."

With those words Kyle's face began with tear felling from his face but he wasn't crying. Fanboy was wasn't happy but he wasn't mad.

"I not care if you not love me back, is alright but . . . "Fanboy looking that Kyle but Kyle stop his tear from falling. " I'm here for you no matter what _and_ even if do like it, _I'm_ still here."

"Fanboy I-I," Kyle try to say something but couldn't find the right words. " Thank you."

With those words Fanboy kiss Kyle on the lip.

"Come to my place," Fanboy ask Kyle.

Kyle did not know how to respond.

"I did mean that . . well I do mean it but . . ._ to treat_ that you. . . have on _your_ body, Kyle."

"Um."

'I need to treat it, but . . . I can't let a _risk,_ of Sigmund to find out,' Kyle told himself. 'If he find out, he _will_ rape me. I not want to be rape! He took my virginity! I-I _CAN'T_.'

"NO!" Kyle yell.

"Kyle?" Fanboy look worried, "I understand but . . . can you that _lest_ tell who did it."

"S-Sig-gmun-nd," Kyle trying to say.

"Can you say it, again."

"S-Sigmund."

Fanboy was in shock his friend would do something like that.

"Why?!" Fanboy grab both of Kyle's shoulder.

"Fanboy you hurting me."

With those Fanboy began to cry and let go of Kyle.

"Friend, not do _that_ to friend!"

"Me and him aren't friend," Kyle look that Fanboy."He say _that_ he . . .in love with _me_ and he didn't like _that,_ I being around you. And he doesn't like when you hugging me or call me your _friend_."

Fanboy stop crying and got mad."Why?! What is he going to do!"

"Rape me."

"So Sigmund trying to make you, _his?!"_

"I wont stand for it!"

"Fanboy not, I-I can handle it."

"I'm sorry but I can't." Fanboy got up and walk away from Kyle

"You not understand!"

"NO! _you_ not understand."

"You are protect by the, _rules!"_ Kyle yell while getting up. . . nearly.

"Rules?"

"Yes," Kyle walk up to Fanboy putting his shirt on. " The number _one_ rules for all wizard, not matter what age or cases, we are in."

"And that is what?" Fanboy look that that Kyle almost opening the door.

'Alright Fanboy,'Kyle told himself,' Tell him."


	11. The True About Terrible Life Of Wizards

Chapter 11

"That _all_ wizards can't hurt human," Kyle fell but Fanboy catch him, with his arm."And if, we do then we get punished _terrible."_

"What?" Fanboy look that Kyle.

"And sometime can lead," Kyle didn't would to say it his body was shaking in _fear."death."_

"Why?"Fanboy let go off Kyle.

"Because some wizards hurt human or kill them. Even low it was so long go," Kyle look up with fear."so the wizard council made the rule."

"B-but, Sigmund almost hurt me?!"

"He didn't use his power."

"Power?"

"Yes if we not use power is all right."

"I not get it?"

"If wizards use power then we get punished, if not then is alright."

Fanboy look that Kyle, put his face was closer to him.

"Fanboy?"

"I love you,"Fanboy kiss Kyle and didn't let go off Kyle.

'Hmmmm,' Kyle told himself, closing his eyes.

"Stop! Fanboy," Kyle stop the kiss."Look-"

Fanboy grab Kyle's ass.

"You are to cute,I just-"

"Stop!" Kyle look that Fanboy."What wrong with you."

"I sorry . . ." Fanboy let go Kyle.

"Look, if any human hurt even one wizard the rule, is that all wizards must stay way 50 feet way," Kyle touch Fanboy's face."and we are no allow, to talk to that person or do anything with that person. If we do we get punished or leave Earth for good."

This shock Fanboy if he hurt any wizards he will lose his lover.

"Did the wizard council did this," Fanboy touch Kyle's hand.

"Yes," Kyle kiss Fanboy."Is because of witch hunt."

"But you are not a witch."

"I know but wizard are almost like witch, as well witch almost like wizard. People not know the difference and you know they do on witch hunt. We are not allow to use magic on people or use it to attack them."

"I see so that before they allow the rule to-"

"To not use magic but if we do, we maybe be in court."

"What?"

"The wizard council not want to change the rule but really try to protect us," Kyle hug Fanboy."without the reason and if they change it all wizards will hate that one wizard. And . . I'm scared Fanboy."

Fanboy look that Kyle." Why?"

"All I know wizards will get mad hate him or her and kill him or her unless you are a high-rank."

"A high-rank?"

"Yes, if one person did the . . . I not know to put into words the "'best"' they become high-rank and so do their family. And people will do anything even butt kiss you to give them protect from anyone because they have power and they are rich. They have people to make them to do anything they want. Even do what ever to the low-rank even beaten, as slave or just kill them, there no rule to protect the low-rank from the high-rank."

"So you are-"

"Low-rank, yes and Sigmund is high-rank. Every few are high-rank, you not dare to hurt high-rank."

"I not get it."

"The wizard council are high-rank there some that are good and most of them, just mean. They said they helping all wizards but not against you know. That why not want to hurt your kind but . . .not ours even if you half or one quarter of wizard they still want you to follow the rule, no matter what."

'This is between classes,' Kyle told himself.' Noting will ever change.'


End file.
